Tesis de un angel cruel
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: años despues que sellan a dark y krad, risa logra reflexionar acerca de lo que paso en el pasado,ahora siguiendo amandolo,librerara a todos los angeles que fueron sellados,en otra dimension que conecta una puerta en el punto más alejado de la ciudad


fecha de inicio:28 de abril del 2010

fehca que uni la letra:29 de junio del 2010

fecha de conclusion: 02 de enero del 2012

tiempo de duracion: un año, nueve meses y 36 dias

es algo extremadamente raro, pero solo escribi esta historia cuando tenia inspiracion para ella

diclaimer: ni la cancion ni los personajes me pertenecen, blablabla, solo la trama de este fanfi de mucho tiempo de duracion

_**La tesis de un ángel cruel**_

Alguna vez me pregunte el por que nunca me pudiste haber amado, tal vez haya sido esa estúpida inmadurez y eso te hizo alejarte de mi, que mal que ahora es demasiado tarde, se que Hiwatari me hubiera ayudado, pero el decidió solo acompañarme en lo que seria mi camino a la felicidad, ahora entiendo que el se refiere, a que me tengo que convertir en una criatura, que, al igual que yo, vela por los demás.

_No pretendas convertirte en un ángel,  
>Si lo logras, puede no gustarte<em>

.

Tal vez no me guste ser lo que dicen que soy, pero para que vivo si ahora solo crearía más daño a cuantos me rodean, tal vez sea mejor ir a otro lugar para poner mis pensamientos en orden.

_Viento, golpea sin parar,  
>Las puertas de tu triste corazón,<br>Sonreíste sin más, me miraste a mí  
>Un escalofrío nos invadió<em>

Recuerdo que cuando te conocí era inmadura y por eso no podía demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, ahora con mis 19 años he hecho muchas cosas, soy una gran gimnasta y para que nadie me vuelva a ver como una niña inocente soy cinta negra en artes marciales, y por mucho que quiera decirte se que ibas siempre tras lo que querías, nunca tomabas tan en serio lo que te decían y prevenían.

_Absorto, lleno de obsesión,  
>En eso que deseabas tanto alcanzar,<br>Y tu dulce mirar, tu inocente sentir,  
>El destino no importa ya<em>

Ahora no me importa el futuro lo que me importa es romper aquella barrera que nos separa, se que se necesita un alma pura, hasta donde se yo podría intentarlo.

_Pero tal vez algún día comprendas  
>Que las alas son para volar,<br>Para impulsarte a un lejano futuro,  
>Distante de mi puro amor.<em>

"La doncella divina del ángel, al sacrificarse por él, será capaz de romper el sello y dejar libres a aquellos ángeles con quienes nunca pudieron reencontrarse" es lo que decía aquella leyenda que oí en un campamento.

_Has buscado convertirte en un ángel,  
>Y de nuestra ventana alejarte,<br>Abrir las alas y al cielo abrazarte  
>Y dejar atrás todo lo que vale,<br>Ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel,  
>Si lo logras podría no gustarte<em>

Así que si me sacrifico podrás ser libre, es un intercambio razonable, tal vez encuentres a tu doncella divina, debo pronunciar aquella canción que ayude a liberar el alma del guardián de la puerta.

_**Zankoku na tenshi no you ni**_

_**Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare...**_

_**Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,**_

_**Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete**_

_**Hohoenderu Anata**_

_**Sotto Fureru mono**_

_**Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,**_

_**Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom**_

_**Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou**_

_**Sono senaka ni wa**_

_**Haruka mirai mezasu tame no**_

_**Hane ga aru koto...**_

_**Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze**_

_**Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu**_

_**Hotobashiru atsui patosu de**_

_**Omoide wo uragiru nara**_

_**O-zora wo daite kagayaku**_

_**Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare**_

_¿quién es?-_ pregunta una voz lejana, parece un espíritu, siempre me han aterrado pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-_niña, ¿Qué haces? ¿A quién buscas?_-dijo una voz que se acerca.

Es una pequeña hada, sus ojos son grandes y cafés como el chocolate oscuro, su cabello es negro como la noche sin luna, y su vestido es blanco y largo le cubre totalmente sus piernas y con el viento se mueve a su ritmo al igual que su cabello suelto y largo, su piel es clara como la leche, levita entre el gran espacio del acantilado y la puerta a los ángeles blancos y negros,

_vengo a liberar a alguien muy preciado para mí_- dije con voz tranquila pero firme.

_No sabes de lo que estas hablando, será mejor de que te vayas_- dijo empezando a desaparecer.

¡_Espera! Se de lo que hablo y cuál es el precio, no estoy segura de que si mi alma es lo suficientemente pura para que me acepte pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por salvar aquella persona que es la mas preciada para mi, solo dígame que es lo que debo hacer para salvarlo y lo haré sin molestarle_-dije con la seguridad y coraje que nunca tuve.

_Dime el nombre del ángel al que amas_- dijo volteándose para verme.

_Dark_- dije una punzada de dolor invadió mi corazón al mencionar su nombre.

_Si, el ángel de alas negras, pero con un corazón puro, dime ¿eres su doncella divina?-_

_No lo sé…la verdad es que hace 5 años yo intente ganarme la atención de Dark de la manera más egoísta del mundo, por lo que no se que sea para él, al leer una carta de mi abuela supe que me quería proteger de un destino cruel. Quién fue su doncella divina fue mi abuela, Rika Harada_- dije sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

_Entonces no sabes si lo eres, pero aun así ¿vienes a liberarlo y a los demás ángeles que no pudieron volver a verse con su doncella divina?_- su rostro notaba sorpresa e incredulidad,

_Si- _sé para qué he venido y ésta es la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti, pero de otra manera más madura.

_Niña, sigue cantando con todo tu corazón, la canción de la pena de los ángeles- _dijo la pequeña hada empezando a desvanecerse

_Si_- así que seguí con aquella canción:

_**Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago**_

_**Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni**_

_**Yobareru asa ga kuru**_

_**Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru**_

_**Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete**_

_**Tojikometai kedo...**_

_**Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,**_

_**Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru**_

_**Tame no Baiburu**_

_**Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze**_

_**Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru**_

_**Dakishimeta inochi no katachi**_

_**Sono yume ni mezameta toki**_

_**Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu**_

_**Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare**_

Un temblor sacude el lugar y hace que me empiece a tambalear, me empieza a dar miedo seguir, quizás es por eso que debo probarme a mí misma.

_sigue cantando, sino no tendrá caso el sacrificio que estás haciendo- _resonó la voz de la pequeña hada

_de acuerdo- _si tengo que morir en el intento de liberar a estas almas lo haré _**  
><strong>_

_**Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru**_

_**Megami nante narenai mama**_

_**Watashi wa ikiru...**_

_**Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze**_

_**Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu**_

_**Hotobashiru atsui patosu de**_

_**Omoide wo uragiru nara**_

_**O-zora wo daite kagayaku**_

_**Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare**_

La energía negativa sale de la entrada de la puerta con el sello, es horrible como oleadas de odio y tristeza atacan directamente mi corazón casi lloro al recordar lo que he vivido, debo seguir antes que se acabe el tiempo.

_Duermes, soñando quizás,  
>Envuelto en las alas de mi corazón,<br>Aunque ahora lo sé,  
>Te eligieron a ti,<br>Para un destino tan especial.  
><em>

Termino y un rallo de luz blanca con un destello negro me rodea y siento por primera vez tristeza, agonía, dolor, miedo, enfado, horror. Varias alas, negras y blancas vuelan hacia mí, muchos pasan y apenas me rozan y otros se detienen frente a mí, entre ellos visualizo al ángel de alas blancas que odiaba a Dark, Krad.

_Cuando, vuelva a amanecer,  
>La luz de la luna triste mostrará,<br>En tu espalda un fulgor,  
>La blancura una luz,<br>Y el tiempo no se detendrá._

_Así que la pequeña gemelita, fue la que nos libero, lastima que no pudo llegar a tiempo-_ dijo soltando una risa fría.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-_ dije confundida y asustada de que le hubiera hecho daño.

_Pero tal vez, algún día yo encuentre,  
>Un sentido a este sufrir,<br>Quizás lo encuentre en esa vieja Biblia,  
>que hace tanto que no leí.<br>_

_Pues ahora es una parte de mi_- rió ruidosamente he hizo que mis lagrimas se acumularan en mis ojos

_No, no_- digo convenciéndome_- es mentira ¿verdad?- _dije sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

_De lo que no puedes huir es de la verdad y esa es tan pura como tu alma que acabas de dar-_ dijo sonriéndome, se acaba el tiempo por lo que si no pude a ver a Dark una vez mas debo hacer que le llegue mi amor

_Te puedo decir que como mi último deseo, ¿pueda ver a Dark una vez más por favor?-_ dije con tristeza

_Esta bien-_ dijo haciendo que plumas blancas se desplieguen alrededor suyo convirtiendo se en negras después- _Risa, ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer?-_ casi sin creer lo que había pasado, apenas eres visible como un fantasma.

_Has llegado a convertirte en un ángel,  
>La amargura puede abrumarte,<br>Con la forma de vida que abrazaste,  
>Es el sueño que siempre anhelaste<br>Ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel,  
>Si lo logras podría no gustarte.<em>

_Se que no soy tan preciada para ti como lo eres para mi, pero solo te pido que por un ultimo deseo mió es que seas feliz, se acaba el tiempo, solo te diré una cosa- _me acerco a el y le susurro en el oído- _te amo-_ derramando por primera vez mis lagrimas el rayo por el que antes hace que se desvanezca y me de cuenta de lo que hice, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_Niña, gracias, por que aunque parezca inocente era muy desgastable cuidar la entrada con mis ciento cincuenta años de vida, por lo que comprenderás que cada cuarenta años y deba dejar ir por lo menos algunos ángeles ahora que se purifican los de corazón impuro y los que todavía tienen tiempo para encontrarse con sus doncellas_-dijo la voz que cuidaba la entrada.

_Me hubiera gustado haber sido una de esas doncellas, aunque no se si doncella divina me pude llamar, espero que haya sido valioso mi sacrificio.-_digo sonriendo con melancolía

_No te preocupes Risa sí lo fue, y aunque no lo creas, tú eres la doncella divina del gran ladrón fantasma Dark, el ángel de alas negras-_dijo el hada desvaneciéndose en un rayo de luz, purificando su alma. Como pronto pasará con mi alma

_Mientras la vida mantiene su curso  
>Y yo sigo inmersa en él.<br>Pues te marchaste hacia otra existencia  
>que nunca podré alcanzar.<em>

Así que ahora sé el por qué derrame una lagrima más y sepa que cómo la vida es tan difícil, apenas sé que soy de lo preciada para ti y me muero, irónico, típico de cualquier telenovela.

_Has querido convertirte en un ángel  
>Y de nuestras ventana alejarte<br>Abrir las alas y al cielo abrazarte  
>Y dejar atrás todo lo que vale<br>Ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel,  
>Si lo logras podría no gustarte<em>

¡DDDDDAAAAARRRRRKKKKK!- gritó antes de que un rayo atraviese mi pecho.

Todo se acabó ahora solo lo que pido es que en mi siguiente vida me reencuentre con Dark.

_Dark POV_

Se ha sacrificado por mí, es algo que no me voy a perdonar, nunca quise involucrarla en todo esto, y ahora no solo era parte de este desgraciado, sino que ahora perdí lo que más amaba en este horrendo mundo.

No te preocupes, de todos modos cuando volviéramos a salir lo primero que hubiera hecho sería matarla frente a ti- dijo Krad apareciendo frente a mí.

Maldito desgraciado- iba a lanzar uno de mis ataques pero fui interrumpido por una luz.

Dark, no te preocupes por él, ahora su alma se purifica para ser otro ser, tú más sin en cambio tienes otro destino- dijo la guardiana de la puerta que me aprisionaba

¿Mi destino es que vague por este mundo sin mi doncella que se sacrificó por mí y ser infeliz por toda mi existencia?- dije con veneno en la voz- porque si es así no lo quiero y prefiero ser otro ser.

No es así, tu alma y cuerpo ahora son mortales, pero conservas tus poderes de ángel para purificar los objetos malditos de esta parte del mundo-

De qué sirve, si mi vida es una miseria- dijo mirando al precipicio

No es así mira hacia abajo-

Ahí un cuerpo en la tierra descansando, está ahí como si estuviera dormida, más no muerta.

¡Risa!- dije bajando hacia el fondo del precipicio lo más rápido que pueden mis alas- Aún está viva,-

Sí, pero solo tú puedes salvarla ahora- dice la guardiana- dile lo que sientes por ella y eso la salvara- dice desvaneciéndose por siempre.

"Así que la verdad la salvará"-

Sé que daría su perdón, el cuál no me merezco por todo el daño que le hice haberla usado como un remplazo de Rika, quién fue la persona que me enamore, más no pude amar, lo siento Rika, pero sé que Risa es capaz de darle luz a mi infinita existencia. Me hizo sentir en mi corazón este sentir cálido hacia ella como la necesidad de su sonrisa y su voz, me hace sentir

_**Amor.**_

Es hora que le haga saber todo lo que una vez le oculte y no pude ser capaz de decirle por miedo a que Krad le hiciese algo y ahora no fue él quien causo este dolor aunque le satisfaga verme así.

Demacrado, triste, enojado, humillado, y por sobre todo

_**Solo.**_

_Risa POV_

Todo está oscuro, me da miedo, pero solo puedo saber que hay mucho frío, significa que estoy viva.

_Risa_- dice una voz_- risa, despierta no me dejes solo otra vez-sigue diciendo la voz._

Quiero decirle que aquí estoy, que nunca lo voy a dejar pero no puedo ver dónde está.

_Risa, sé que al principio te use como un remplazo de Rika, pero con el tiempo lograste llegar a un lugar en mi corazón, salvarme de esa soledad y hacerme ver lo que en verdad es amor- dice la voz con tristeza- quiero Risa, que tú me acompañes el resto de mi vida- _sintió algo húmedo en su rostro- _te amo Risa, por favor despierta-_dijo más triste

Poco a poco puedo abrir mis ojos y te puedo ver, es la primera vez que te veo con tanta tristeza en los ojos, una solitaria lágrima corre por tu rostro, subo mi mano a tu rostro para retirarla, me ves con cara de asombro.

Este será un nuevo comienzo para todos, lo sé ahora que estás conmigo. Poder afrontar lo que sea, pues tengo tu mano y tú la mía.

_Nunca creí vivir para el día en que te viera llorar, pero nunca creí que llorarías por mí-_digo con una sonrisa que refleja lo que siento por ti es amor.

_Risa, de ahora en adelante solo lloraré por ti, y sé que tú lo harás por mí-_dices levantándome en tus fuertes brazos, como si de una muñeca se tratase.- _vamos, que nos espera una cena por parte de Emiko_.

_Nunca cambiarás, pero así es como te amo-_.doy un beso a tus labios que tanto he querido, es pequeño y tímido, como yo.- _te amo Dark-_

_Y yo a ti Risa-_ahora tu eres el que da un beso y muestras todo lo que sientes.

No perdimos el rumbo a nuestro destino, pero si nos demoramos. Fue una gran sorpresa por parte de todos, pero se celebró la unión de dos parejas, Riku y Daisuke, quienes se casarán en unos años, y Dark y yo, quienes por los pronto esperaremos un tiempo, tal vez dos o tres años para pensarlo bien. aunque ninguno necesita pensarlo, ambas Riku y yo tenemos las sortijas de compromiso, que muestran nuestro compromiso con los hombres que amamos.

Eres cruel, pero eres mi ángel guardián, no importa lo que digan yo te apoyaré en este cambio de nuestras vidas, te defenderé de todo lo que digan. Será una historia que defiende y justifica todo lo que hagas, siendo un ángel, siendo cruel y noble.

_Como la tesis de un ángel cruel._

* * *

><p><em>espero les haya agradado, es el pri<em>mer fanfic, que hago <em>_completo, songfic, y aparte de esta pareja espero.

_cancion: TESIS DE UN ANGEL CRUEL.- Charm_

_cancion: ZANKOKU NA TENSHI NO THESIS.- Yoko Takahashi_

_Anime.- Neon Genesis Evangelion/ Evangelion_


End file.
